Uma flor, unico amor
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Kurama esta traindo Hiei? sera verdade?


Uma flor... Um amor!  
  
Segurei a respiração antes de me encostar à parede mais próxima. Oh Deus! Não podia deixar que me descobrissem ali, naquela escuridão. Senti um frio esquisito deslizar por todo meu corpo e esse instalar no meu ventre antes de resolver entrar me ação. Peguei a primeira coisa que me veio em mãos (no caso a minha espada), respirei fundo e sai em disparada ao grupo de sentinelas que se encontravam na entrada do castelo. Medo, desejo, repudia, amor... Todos meus sentimentos se misturam quando estou a lutar. Sensação mais magnífica não há. Mas aquele dia eu estava diferente.  
  
Estava zonzo comigo mesmo, e mesmo a minha ambição de matar de repente não teve muita graça. Meu pensamento percorria outros lugares a procura apenas de algo. Um rosto. Apenas um par de olhos que pudessem me fazer sentir melhor. O que eu fazia ali se meu pensamento só tinha graça quando pensava em alguém que não tinha nada a ver com aquele lugar.  
  
Chamo-me Hiei. Sou um guerreiro. Sou a sombra negra que viaja a noite procurando por repouso em algum lugar neste grande universo. Sou frio. Sou seco. Sou assassino e nunca me arrependi disso. Mato sem piedade quem se puser diante ao meu caminho. Bem... Matava... Matava, pois desde que conheci alguém este pensamento mudou um pouco, pois sei que não teria coragem de machucar todas as pessoas que eu conheço.  
  
Kurama. Youko Kurama. Demônio tão frio quanto eu. Um youkai ladrão. E assassino. Já matou tantos. Mas parece que com ele é diferente. Ele é mais esperto. E tem aquela maldita cara de bonzinho... Que ora eu amo..Ora eu odeio... É belo. Sim...Muito belo. Quem o conhece o admira muito. Inteligente e...Belo! Oh...Kurama...  
  
-Hiei...Esta bem?  
  
- Unh...  
  
-Nossa eu me preocupei quando me falaram que você havia ido sozinho a um castelo inimigo do reino do norte. Você deve tomar cuidado... Pode morrer.  
  
-E daí?  
  
-Como e daí, Hiei? E eu?  
  
Sorri ao ver sua cara de aflito do meu amor. Havia voltado de minha missão e fui ao ningekai descansar nos braços de uma certa pessoa. Kurama falava serio em relação a sua preocupação. Sei porque assim que coloquei os pés no seu quarto ele sorriu aliviado, correu em minha direção e me beijou como se fosse sua ultima oportunidade.  
  
-Nunca mais faça isso!!! – esbravejou Kurama ao retirar as botas de Hiei que já se encontrava deitado na cama.  
  
-Você é muito inseguro!  
  
-Insegurança não é a palavra, Hiei. Admito que fiquei nervoso, se eu estivesse com você não estaria assim porque dependendo das circunstâncias morro com você...Mas vc lá e eu aqui...Sem saber de nada – choramingou o Youko.  
  
Sorri mais uma vez. Morrer comigo? Será mesmo que o kitsune daria sua vida por amor. E por amor a mim? Acariciei o rosto do meu namorado quase sem perceber. Kurama... O que eu havia feito pra merecer tanto. Você sempre foi tão perfeito.  
  
Sou seu oposto. Você é amigável, sociável. Sou discreto e odeio multidões. Mas mesmo tão diferentes no fundo somos tão iguais. Ah... Como te amo.  
  
-Você quer que eu faça algo pra você comer?  
  
Escutei entre meu cochilo estas palavras. Cansado resolvi não responder e continuar com os olhos fechados. Ele percebeu e não insistiu. Dormi. Tranqüilidade é uma coisa que o quarto de Kurama me passa. Ou talvez seja ele. Não importa. O que interessa é que aquele aroma de flores invadiu minhas narinas e me acompanhou pelos meus sonhos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------//////////------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Quando acordei percebi que ele dormira do meu ladoUm anjo. Olhava pra ele e não conseguia entender como pode existir algo tão bonito. Seu rosto tinha as feições exatas de uma beleza incomparável.  
  
-Koorime...Deixe-me dormir...  
  
Este era o grande problema de Kurama. Ele tinha muita preguiça de manha e eu acordava que um fogo só. Deslizei a perna envolta da dele e sorri quando percebi que ele gostou do contato.  
  
-Hiei para...  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Porque eu quero dormir.  
  
Agora fiquei bravo. Inferno. Dormir? Pra que? Só kurama com estas idéias mesmo...  
  
Levantei-me e sai. Adorava caminhar logo que o sol surgia. No Makai é claro, porque na terra era insuportável. Felizmente como era domingo, não havia quase ninguém nas ruas, e a solidão as vezes era bem vinda.  
  
Depois de mais ou menos uma hora resolvi voltar. Já estava chegando na porta da casa de Kurama (eu iria fingir que tinha ido visita-lo pra poder passar o dia com ele sem ser notado como nada além de visita), quando uma voz me chama.  
  
-Olá, você esta indo na casa do Shuichi?  
  
Era uma garota de mais ou menos uns 15 anos.  
  
-Sim. Por quê?  
  
-Podia me fazer o favor de entregar isto a ele?  
  
Era um bilhete. Peguei-o e guardei no bolso. A menina me deu um sorriso de agradecimento antes de virar-se e correr dando risinhos. Aquilo me deixou louco. É claro que Kurama estava sendo atacado por aquelas frescas novamente. Elas nunca desistiam. Será que nunca perceber que o afeto dele é de outra pessoa? Impressionante. Olhei para o bilhete. Não resisti e o abri.  
  
Minammino  
Encontro-te as 10:00 hr no local combinado.  
Beijos  
Mel  
  
Local combinado? COMBINADO? Resolvi não bater na porta. Entrei pelo quarto de Youko e o peguei terminando de se vestir.  
  
-Trouxeram-te isso! – falei tentando evitar que ele percebesse que eu havia lido. Kurama leu e sorriu.  
  
-AH... Obrigado Hiei!  
  
Senti uma vontade louca de lhe matar, apesar de saber que não podia fazer aquilo.  
  
Sai, toquei a campainha como combinado e entrei sorrindo como qualquer visita ningen. A mãe de Kurama me acolheu como sempre. Às vezes ela esquecia que o filho era o ruivo e me mimava ao Maximo. Não posso negar que era muito bom. Ainda mais pra mim que cresci sozinho. Era uma delicia sentir a presença de alguém querido.  
  
Logo Kurama inventou uma desculpa: "Hiei, vou ver se encontro alguma padaria aberta pra comprar um bolo pra nos" e saiu. Olhei no relógio e marcava 9: 45. Ele iria se encontrar com a garota. Senti ruborizar de raiva e avisei a senhora Shoori que ia tomar um pouco de ar. Segui Kurama fazendo o Maximo de esforço para que ele não percebesse minha presença. Ele parou num campo isolado e aguardou alguns minutos. Logo a garota chegou. Feliz, abraçou ele e lhe entregou um pacote.  
  
-O que é isso?  
  
-Hiei!!!!!  
  
-Fale Kurama!  
  
Ele me olhava surpreso e a tal de Mel simplesmente se despediu e nos deixou a sos.  
  
-Agora você deu de me seguir?  
  
-Responda o que te perguntei.  
  
-Isso – falou mostrando o pacote – veja você mesmo.  
  
Peguei o embrulho nas mãos e quando abri vi que era uma capa preta.  
  
-...  
  
-Fiz pra você. Quer dizer, paguei a Mel pra que ela fizesse. Mas como era segredo pedi pra ela me entregar longe da escola. Assim evitava encontrar seus olhos curiosos.  
  
-Kurama...Eu...  
  
-Você achou que eu estava te traindo. É fácil acreditar nisso depois de tudo que aconteceu no Makai. De você souber minha fama como raposa lá.  
  
-Desculpe.  
  
Kurama se mantinha serio. Passou por mim e começou a caminhar.  
  
-Aposto que você nem se lembra.  
  
-Lembrar do que?  
  
-Hoje faz um ano que estamos juntos.  
  
Fiquei mais nervoso ainda. Droga! Não sou bom com datas, mas isso não significa que não amo aquela bendita raposa.  
  
-Perdoe-me.  
  
Ele seguiu olhando pra frente. Triste. Que maldito que eu sou! Desgraçado. Curiosamente passamos em frente a uma floricultura. Então tive uma idéia.  
  
-Olhe!  
  
Fui tão rápido como sempre. Peguei uma das rosas e quando já estávamos afastados fui atrás dele e abraçando-o por trás lhe mostrei a flor.  
  
-Hiei... – falou com os olhos cheio de água - você não se esqueceu!  
  
Uma das coisas que aprendi é que uma mentirinha às vezes não faz mal nenhum.  
  
-Claro que não kitsune!  
  
-Mentiroso... – e sorriu.  
  
Kurama Youko. Esperto. Inteligente.  
  
-E isso importa?  
  
-O que importa é que você me ama.  
  
-Então comemore raposa. Eu amo você.  
  
E sem ligar que estávamos no meio da rua, o beijei. E admito que foi um dos nossos melhores beijos!  
  
Josiane Veiga 


End file.
